Problems
by Soundblast1
Summary: Jazz is crying, Prowl is hiding, Ratchet wants to kill Prowl and the rest of the crew is at a loss. Warning of Rape and Slash.
1. Chapter 1

"_Flashback"_

"Present"

_The owner of a bar was closing up for the night do to little business .He wore a blue visor and had the number four on his chest. He started to walk down the darkened street but little did he know that there was a bot hiding in the shadows whiting for him. The bar owner desisted to take a short cut down an ally but he didn't expect to be shoved into the wall and have a gun pushed to the back of his hem. _

"_You and a sound and your good as dead," the bot whispered into the bar owners audio horn._

_That was all the bar owner herd before a needle was ignited into his main energon line and everything went dark._

Jazz sat in the rec. room playing cards with smokescreen. He was losing epically but he loved to play the game ether way. It was a good thing they desisted to not play for credits or Jazz would have been out an hour ago. Jazz finally gave up and through the cards down in defeat.

"I give up," Jazz said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I told you Jazz that you can't beat me at this game," Smokescreen replied as Blaster plopped down next to his friends.

"Hay guys I have a great idea that might drive Prowl insane," Blaster said as he took a sip of his energon cube.

"What is it," Jazz asked with a devilish smile.

"Well we through a high-grade party next week," Blaster replied and the three bots smiled.

"How about tomorrow night," Jazz said as he looked at his friends.

"It would be tricky but if I got the twins to help then it would be possible," Blaster replied.

"I'll get Blue and Tracks to help to," Smokescreen replied.

"Then it's settled we have a party tomorrow," Jazz replied.

_Jazz slowly onlined to a dimly lit room to find himself on a berth. There was a small table with an energon cube with some crystalized energon goodies. He quickly checked the door to only find out that it was locked. He swore under his breath. Jazz quickly looked around to find some sort of weapon but there was none to be found. The door opened with a whoosh to revile the bot that had kidnaped him._

"_Who are you," Jazz asked as he backed up to the farthest wall._

"_The names Silverstreek," the bot said as he slammed the smaller mech ageist the wall pining him. "And now your all mine Jazz," he said as he slowly creased Jazz's aft._

"_No," Jazz whispered. "NONONO," he started to yell as he was thrown on the berth and raped repeatedly. _

_When Jazz had awoken to Silverstreek holding him around the waist like a lover would do. He did not dare stir just in case Silverstreek wakened up and rape him again. Jazz laded there hoping that one of his employs' would know something was wrong when he didn't come to the bar in the morning to open up. Then to his horror Silverstreek had wakened up and sat up. He started to stroke Jazz's horns and then out of nowhere he picked Jazz and through him over his shoulder. Silverstreek opened the door and headed to a med. Bay. Jazz was thrown on to a med. berth and strapped down by another bot. _

"_Are you section you want me to do this presage because once it's done it can't be undone," the bot said._

"_Yes and don't ask me again or I will offline you," Silverstreek said as he left._

Jazz walked to Prime's office to tell him about the party that was going to happen tomorrow night. He knows Optimus would be pissed if he didn't know that there would be a party and seeing his solders parting around and acting stupid. He reached the door and knocked.

"Come in," came Optimus' voice from the other side of the door and Jazz stepped in.

"Hay Op. I have a question for you," Jazz said with a grin.

"Yes you can have your party," Optimus replied before Jazz got to ask the question.

"How did you…"

"Sunstreaker came by earlier and asked," Optimus replied not even looking up from his data pad.

"Cool I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yep and one thing don't make Prowl crash."

"No promises Op.," Jazz said as he left.

_Jazz reawaken to Silverstreek yelling at the bot that he seen before he went out. Then he heard a gunshot and a cry of pain then a body fall to the ground._

"_Now that takes care of him," Silverstreek said with a dark voice. "Ah your awake now let me get a good look at you," he said as he picked Jazz up._

"_What did you do ta me," Jazz asked as he tried to focus._

"_I just made you more fertile so I can make you have my sparklings," He replied as he slammed Jazz back on the med. berth._

"_What," Jazz asked in disbelief._

"_All I have to do is 'face you once and you'll be sparked," Silverstreek said as he pinned Jazz's hands to the table._

_Just then some enforcers broke down the door and Silverstreek got up and ran. Jazz laid there unable to move and just let himself fall into a deep sleep._

Jazz had lost track at how many high-grade he had after ten. Everything became a blur as somehow he ended up in his quarters with some bot interfacing him but he didn't care all he wanted was for the bot to do him harder. It had been so long since he last interfaced and this time he was willing to let this bot take him over and over. Than the blissful sensation of overload over took him and he passed out satisfied.

Jazz awoken to seeing a white chest and an arm draped over his side. Jazz could already feel the new spark starting to form. Jazz looked up to see who had 'faced and his spark nearly stopped. It was none other than Prowl. Prowl started to stir and Jazz went stiff. Prowl slowly woke up and looked at Jazz with a small smile. Jazz placed his head on Prowl's chest and started to cry. Prowl not knowing what was wrong with the saboteur could only hold him in a tight embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Past"_

"Present"

Prowl laid there for what seemed to be hours not knowing what to do about the mech in his arms. Never did he think that he would be in a berth with one of his teammates let alone a crying Jazz. Prowl tried to calm the saboteur with soothing touches but it seemed to only make him cry more. Jazz had curled up into Prowl's chest but he couldn't run away from Prowl. Jazz know if he tried he would still have to answer to Ratchet at how and why he's sparked.

"Jazz what's wrong," Prowl asked as he tried to break the silence.

Jazz looked up at Prowl but then put his head back on Prowl's chest and mumbled something. Jazz began to sob even more.

_Jazz reawaken to a bright light and some voices. He grunted with slight pain all over his frame which had alerted some med. bots. A blue bot came into his line of vision and slowly helped him sit up._

"_Slow down," the mech said._

"_What happened," Jazz asked as he looked around the room to determine that he was in a med. bay._

"_You passed out do to the lack of energon in your system," the bot replied as he looked at a data pad._

"_Where am I," Jazz asked as he placed his right hand on his head._

"_Kaon," he replied as he looked back at Jazz. "You're lucky you know."_

"_How am I lucky," Jazz said as he looked at what he assumed was a med. bot._

"_That bot that had you had killed hundreds just because he wants a sparkling."_

"_He did something to me but I don't know what."_

"_He made you more fertile than a breeder and it's impossible to terminate the sparkling," the bot said with a sadden face._

"_So what does that mean," Jazz asked not really understanding._

"_It means if a bot overloads inside of you it will make you have a sparkling. You wouldn't be able to terminate it without offline yourself," the bot said and Jazz felt like he might cry._

After ten minutes Jazz had finally calmed down and the two of them laid there for a while. Jazz slowly looked up at Prowl but he still didn't say anything. Prowl cupped Jazz's energon stained face with one hand trying to wipe away some of the energon tears.

"Jazz are you ok," Prowl asked.

"No," Jazz said in a small voice not really wanting to answer.

"Jazz can you tell me what's wrong," Prowl said in a comforting voice.

Jazz mumbled something before he answered "I don't want to but I have to," he said the last part nearly unheard.

"What is it?"

Jazz pulled his head away from Prowl's hand and put his head back on Prowl's chest. Jazz then told Prowl what had happened to him before the war. Saying was shocked would be an understatement and it took Prowl a few minutes to take in all of the information so he wouldn't crash. Then he pulled Jazz closer to him in a tight hug. Jazz went limp in Prowl's grip and slowly fell back into recharge. After a few minutes to make sore Jazz was asleep to slip away to get some energon for the both of them. Prowl walked down to the rec. room to only find it trashed and some bots in recharge either at a table or no the floor. He navigated his way to the energon dispenser and got three energon cubes. He subspace two of the three and turned to leave to see the dinobots trumping to the exit to leave. Prowl then headed back to Jazz's room. When he entered the room he saw Jazz curled up into a ball from the lack of Prowls body temp. When Prowl slid back into the berth Jazz clung to him for more warmth.

"Prowler," Jazz said in a quiet voice.

"Yes Jazz," Prowl replied as he looked down at the smaller mech.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Ratchet," Jazz replied as he looked up to meet the other mechs optics.

"Why," Prowl asked with some confusion in his voice.

Jazz started to think for a minute before he blurted out "I'm sparked and it's yours," and that was all it took to make prowl crash.

Prowl reawakened in the med. bay to hear Ratchet yelling at someone and then there was a loud crash.

"Ratchet calm down before you hurt yourself," First Aid said.

"Fine but when that fragger wakes up he's going to get it," was the cmo's replied.

"Aw come on Ratchet it's not his fault," Jazz said.

"Really Jazz your sparked because of him," Ratchet snapped and he revised his mistake at doing so as Jazz started to get upset.

"No it's not Prowler's fault," Jazz said in a quiet voice.

"Jazz I didn't mean it like that," Ratchet said as he calmed down due to the look on Jazz's face.

Jazz got up and ran out of the med. bay. He didn't only just leave the med. bay he left the base entirely but what he didn't know was that swoop was fallowing him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jazz kept running until his legs couldn't hold him anymore. He fell to his knees from exestuation and begins to cry. Jazz was so caught up in his own misery that he didn't notices the flying dinobot landed nearby. When Jazz had finally calmed down Swoop walked over to him and sat down next to him. Swoop not really knowing what to do he started to rub Jazz's back in a comforting way. Jazz seemed to relax some but still didn't seem to notices the dinobot.

"What wrong with you Jazz," Swoop asked not really expecting an answer.

After a few minutes Jazz answered "Ratchet's mad at me," he replied as he sat up and faced Swoop.

"Ratchet always mad," Swoop pointed out.

"Ya but he's mad at me for a good resign."

"Why you do something stupid?"

"Ya and now Prowl's getting in trouble to for if," Jazz said as more tears swelled in his optics.

"It ok Ratchet will get over with it," Swoop said as he kept rubbing Jazz's back.

"Not over this and who knows what everyone else will think when they find out."

"What problem," Swoop asked out of wondering.

"Well Prowl and I did something and now I'm sparked and there is nothing I can do about it," Jazz replied.

After that they sat there for a while before they headed back to base. It had been a day and a half when they got back and all of the bots apparently found out about Jazz's current position. When Jazz and Swoop approached the base the bots on guard saw the two they ran up to then and drug Jazz to the med. bay. When they got there Ratchet, Optimus Prime, Bluestreak, and the twins were sitting around. Jazz was shoved into the room with Swoop fallowing him closely.

"Where have you been," Ratchet asked in a worried tone as he led Jazz to the nearest med. birth.

"Out," Jazz replied in a wiry voice as he sat down.

"Hay I thought you said Prowl was with him," Bluestreak asked the twins.

"No we said he might be with him," Sunstreaker replied.

"Here drink this," Ratchet said to Jazz as he handed him a blue energon cube. Jazz didn't protested or even wonder about the blue cube as he drank it.

"Where's Prowl," Jazz asked.

"We thought you know," Optimus replied as he sat down on the birth next to Jazz.

"He's not here," Jazz asked as he finished the cube.

"Not that we know of," Optimus replied.

"Can I go to bed now," Jazz asked.

"Let me do some more scans on you than you can," Ratchet replied.

"Ok," Jazz replied as he leaned on his leader.

Later Jazz was walking down the corridor to his room. When he opened the door to the room he found someone he didn't expect to see any time soon.

"Prowl," Jazz asked as if to see if his tired optics were playing a trick on him.

"Yes Jazz," Prowl replied as he walked over to the tired bot.

Jazz than hugged him and Prowl reached over to the door and shut it and locked it. When the hug was broken Prowl then picked Jazz up and walked over to the birth and landed him down.

"Prowl why are you in here," Jazz asked as Prowl laid down next to him.

"I'm hiding from the Hatchet and I didn't think anyone would look here," Prowl replied as he hugged Jazz.

"Oh ok," Jazz replied as he snuggled agents Prowl's chest for more confect.

"Jazz why don't you get some sleep and we'll talk some more," Prowl said as he pulled a blanket on the two of them.

"Ok," Jazz replied and then slowly fell into recharge.

_Meanwhile on Cybertron_

"Silverstreek are you ready we have to get going," a dark blue con asked.

"Yes and I can't what till we get to Earth," Silverstreek replied as he subspace the last of his things. "This is going to be fun," he said with an evil grin.

"Alright than let's get going and I still don't know why you want that Autobot," the con replied.

"Well you'll find out when we can catch him and frag the hell out of him Night storm," Silverstreek replied and they left.


	4. Chapter 4

Jazz reawaken to Prowl's soft breathing and his warmth of his body. Jazz onlined his optics to see Prowl's chest and standing in the background was Optimus lining on the far wall with his arms crossed.

"Good morning Jazz," Optimus said when he saw that Jazz was awake.

"Morning Prime," Jazz replied as he put his head on Prowl's shoulder. "What cha doing in here?"

"Checking in on you," he answered with smugness in his voice.

"Why," Jazz asked a little confused.

"Ratchet told me to and I didn't think I would find you curled up in Prowls arms," Optimus replied with a chucked.

"Oh well then I guess it now acquired," Jazz said as he started to smile.

"Not really Jazz," Prowl said as he tried to sit up to face the conversation.

"Why," Jazz asked as he sat up.

"Because Prowl told me that he's trying to hide from Ratchet," Prime replied.

"And on one would think to look in your room Jazz," Prowl added.

Jazz sat there for a few minutes before he shoved Prowl off the birth in a playful way.

"Hay what was that for," Prowl asked as he pulled Jazz to the floor.

"I don't know," Jazz replied as he bristled out laughing.

"Jazz your one of the weirdest bots I ever met," Prowl said as he studded up.

"Well I guess I'll be on my way then," Optimus said as left.

"So now what do we do," Prowl asked as he pulled Jazz to his feet.

"I don't know but I feel funny," Jazz replied as he put his hand on his chest.

"Maybe the sparkling is acting up," Prowl replied.

"I don't know," Jazz said as he sat down on the birth. "It dose fell like the sparkling but it fells stronger than I thought it would be."

"Well it is your first sparkling," Prowl pointed out as he sat down.

_Meanwhile at the Decepticons base_

"Here's the plain Night storm we convince Megatron to attack the Autobots which shouldn't be hard. Then we find Jazz and take him to that abounded con's base," Silverstreek said.

"But what if the Autobots get in the way," Night storm asked.

"We kill them," Silverstreek replied blankly.

_Two days later at the Autobots base_

"Ironhide take a group to the northern front, Wheeljack take one west, Sunstreaker the east, Smokescreen the south, and Prowl take Jazz back in to the base and hide him," Optimus shouted as the con's kept attacking from all sides.

"Yes Sir," all the bots replied as they did as they were told.

Prowl kept Jazz in front of him until they were safely inside the base. Jazz fallowed close behind the technician as they made their way to the security room for better safety. When they reached the room Jazz's spark nearly stopped when the door opened. Silverstreek was sitting there in Red Alerts chair with a nasty grin. Then he shot Prowl and Prowl then fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Jazz eminently took off running to the exit of the ark to find the safety of his friends but then there was a dark blue con in front of him. Jazz skidded to a holt so he could turn and run down another hall but then Silverstreek was walking up the hall blocking that path. Then there was a sharp pain in Jazz's back and he cried out in pain as everything went black.

Back on the battle filed Optimus could here Jazz's cry and then the con's begin to retreat. The Autobots quickly ran back to the base to only find Prowl shot in the chest and leaking badly. There was no sign of Jazz anywhere on the base or nearby.

Jazz awoken to find himself tied to a birth. He then begin to freak out but then for some reason the small sparkling could sense his distress and tried to calm him down.

"Well well well look what we have here," said Silverstreek as he stepped into the room.

"What do you want with me," Jazz snapped.

"You know what I won't with you and this time I'm going to get it," Silverstreek replied as Night storm entered the room.

Jazz felt sick but the sparkling kept trying to ashore him of something. Then to his horror Silverstreek started to rape him again like he did all those centuries ago. Jazz cried from the pain but when the two bots left he felt the sparkling split into two and destroy the new energy. Then to Jazz's confusion the two sparklings went back to one.


	5. Chapter 5

Jazz awoke to the sparkling's spark slamming into his and the sheering pain made Jazz cringe. When the pain dulled Jazz sat up and looked around the room. It was a small room with a birth, a small desk with a chair, and an energon dispenser. Jazz didn't trust the dispenser but it was a good thing that Ratchet insisted that he had some specially made cubes on hand for the sparkling's growth. The sparkling again went to Jazz's spark but this time more of a smuggling way instead of slamming.

"What's wrong with you," Jazz asked as he put a hand on his chest.

There was no reply after a few minutes then Silverstreek walked into the room with the dark blue bot from earlier. They had several different machines and Silverstreek grabbed Jazz roughly. Jazz was put in the chair next to the desk and hooked to one of the machines. Jazz know what they were doing and there was no reason to fight it. A monitor came on and showed the sparkling zipping closely around Jazz's spark. At random intervals the small spark split and then recombined as it went around Jazz's larger spark.

"Interesting," Night storm said as he looked at the monitor.

"What is it," Silverstreek asked.

"It's just that the sparkling is not one but two sparklings. Plus their split sparklings and that's why they keep going back together," Night storm replied.

"And that means… What exactly," Silverstreek asked.

"Nothing really."

"Well now instead of one I get two sparklings," Silverstreek said with a smile as they packed up and left.

Jazz sat in the chair for a few minutes trying to think and then he noticed that there was an air duct above the birth. It was just large enough for him to get through but small enough that the two bots couldn't fallow him. Jazz looked around the room to see if there were any cameras in the room but found nothing. He then went up to the vent and undid the screws thanking Primus that the two bots hadn't taken his saboteur tools away. The vent came off easily and he crawled up and into the vent carefully putting the grate back on. He crawled through the vents for what seemed like hours but when Jazz saw light he slowly to it to see the night time sky. It was a miracle and he ran back to the base. On his way back Jazz felt that someone was fallowing him and he was too tired to even try to fight back. When Jazz turned back to see who was following him but to his surprise it wasn't Silverstreek or Night storm. It was none other than Soundwave. Jazz fell to he's knees from extortion as Soundwave walked up to him.

"Dam so close," Jazz said as he passed out.

The next thing Jazz knows was that he could here Ratchet yelling at some one. Jazz sat up with a grown catching the cmo's attention.

"Jazz take it easy," Ratchet said as he ran up to him.

"What happened," Jazz asked as he looked around the med bay.

"I was about to ask you that," Ratchet said.

"I really don't want to talk about it Ratch," Jazz replied. "But I did find something interesting out."

"What," Ratchet asked not shore what to expect.

"I'm having twins," Jazz said and the only thing you could hear for miles was ratchet swearing.

_Meanwhile at the con's base_

"Soundwave where have you been," Megatron asked as said bot stepped into the command room.

"Destination: Out in the dessert walking around," came Soundwave's reply.

"Did you find anything out there," Megatron asked.

"Negative," was Soundwave replied as he sat down in front the main computer.

"Alright dose anyone else have anything to report," Megatron asked as he slumped down in his thrown.

"We do," said Silverstreek as he walked into the room.

"What is it," Megatron said.

"The Autobot Jazz is sparked with twins," Silverstreek replied.

Megatron then got the most evil grins that could ever be made and Soundwave felt a tug of regret on his spark for what Megatron had in plain for the poor saboteur and sparklings. The con's had a plain of attack when the time was right it would go into progress. Soundwave told Thundercracker about the plain and the two started to make a counter plain to protect the unborn sparklings.


	6. Chapter 6

Prowl sat at his desk trying to work but a certain saboteur was stroking his door wings. Prowl had half a mind to grab Jazz and through him on the desk and frag the hell out of him. But Prowl was not willing to feel the Hatchet's wrath for it.

"Jazz will you stop touching my door wings," Prowl asked. "Why don't you take these data pads to Prime," Prowl said as he handed Jazz some data pads.

"Kay," Jazz said as he took the pads and headed out the door.

"Finally some peace and quiet," Prowl said to himself as he looked the door so Jazz couldn't come back in.

Jazz walked down the hall to Primes office but stopped to talk to Bluestreak for a few minutes. When he got to Prime's office he could here Optimus and Ironhide talking to each other. Jazz couldn't help but listened to the conversation.

"Prime what are we going to do when Jazz has his sparklings," Ironhide asked as trumped around the room.

"I don't know Ironhide but we can't let the con's know about them," Optimus replied in a calm tone.

"But what if they already know and are planning on something," Ironhide said as he sat down in the chair in front of Optimus' desk.

"Then we have to be ready for it then," Optimus replied.

"You know why doesn't he just have them terminated so we don't have to deal with if the con's know or not. Plus this is war and why would he keep them. Then there's the fact that when they're born then how are we going to hide them from the con's," Ironhide spat as his voice got higher.

"Ironhide," Optimus snapped. "One of the reasons why we can't have the sparklings terminated is that Ratchet doesn't have the equipment for it to do it safely. Plus Jazz may want to keep them and I'm not denying him that right," Optimus replied in a harsh tone.

Jazz stood out in front of the door for a few minutes before putting the data pads down and ran out of the base. Jazz didn't go far though he went up to near where the dinobots' cave was and sat down and cried. How was he supposed to tell them that even if he didn't want the sparklings he would still have to have them? That bot long ago even said that he wouldn't be able to undo the operation and the medic said that if the sparkling was terminated it would kill him too. Jazz was so deep in thought that he didn't notes that the dinobots walk up behind him.

"Why you Jazz crying," Grimlock asked.

"It's nothing Grim," Jazz replied.

"It Prowl right," Grimlock asked as he sat down next to Jazz.

"No it's not Prowl," Jazz replied," And where would you get an idea like that?"

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe," Grimlock replied.

"Oh," Jazz said with a small smile.

Jazz sat there for a few hours with the dinobots until they got bored and went back into their cave. Jazz sat there way past night fall but he didn't care if he was making all of the bots worry about him. At least the dinobots were a call away if he needed them. Jazz then laid back and stared at the stars shining above him. He then put his hand on his spark chamber to feel the sparklings roaming around his spark. Jazz slowly fell into recharge when the sun started to come up.

When he woke up he was in the dinobots cave. Jazz was curled up in a ball wedged in between Grimlock and Snarl. It was an unexpected thing for Jazz to wake up to but it was a hell of a lot better than wakening up to being in a birth with Silverstreek. He sat up and checked his internal clock. It was about five in the afternoon. Oh how Ratchet would be pissed if he know where he was.

"I thought I saw him head this way," came Bluestreak's voice from the entrance of the cave.

"Right," Ratchet said as he walked into the cave and spotted Jazz surrounded by sleeping dinobots. "Well look who we have here," Ratchet said as he walked over to Jazz and pulled him out.

"I'm in trouble aren't I," Jazz asked as he let himself be lead out of the cave with Bluestreak fallowing behind them.

"You think," Ratchet snapped as he pulled Jazz to the med. bay. When they reached the med. bay Ratchet had Jazz sit on a birth and started to do some scans.

"You know when I first meet Optimus I thought he was scary because he was tall," Jazz said as he drank some sparsely made energon for the sparklings development.

"Really," Ratchet asked as he checked the scans.

"Ya but when I found out how nice he is I wasn't so scared anymore," Jazz replied with a small smile and Ratchet couldn't help but do the same.

_Meanwhile_

The cons had come up with a plain to kidnap Jazz when he was close to having the sparklings. Soundwave and Thundercracker somehow ended up being the ones to take him back to the base when it was time and they were planning on using that for a way to protect the sparklings.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few weeks since Ratchet and Jazz was heading to the med. bay. Prowl was walking next to him with an arm around Jazz's shoulders as he tried to keep Jazz from running away. When they got there Bluestreak was sitting on a med birth getting his leg repaired by Ratchet. The two of them looked up to see the two bots walk in. Jazz tensed not really wanting to face the fact there was two instead of one.

"Prowl put Jazz on the table over there," Ratchet said as he looked at the two noticing Jazz wanted to bolt as soon as Prowl let go of him.

"Ok," Prowl replied as he could feel Jazz try to tug away.

"Do we really have to do this," Jazz asked as he sat down on the table.

"Yes Jazz we have to," Prowl replied.

"But why," Jazz asked.

"Because we need to know how far the sparklings are along," Ratchet replied as he finished with Bluestreak and sent him on his way.

"But," Jazz tried to protest but the look on Ratchet's face made him stop. "Fine," he grumbled.

"Now lay down," Ratchet said as he got a sonogram machine.

Jazz laid down as Ratchet set everything up. When the sonogram was turned on they could see the two sparklings roaming close around Jazz's spark.

"Well it looks like that you are now in the second stage," Ratchet said as he cleaned up.

"Really," Prowl asked surprised that it the forming of the sparklings was going faster than normal.

"Yes and that bothers me," Ratchet replied.

"Why," Jazz asked not really understanding the problem.

"Well for one the sparklings formed in a few weeks when it's supposed to be months," Ratchet replied. "And two the protoforms are already starting to form."

"Is that bad," Jazz asked as he stud up.

"No but it may cause some problems," Ratchet replied.

"Like what," Prowl asked.

"I don't really know," Ratchet replied as he shoved the two through the door.

_Meanwhile somewhere in Cybertron_

Smokescreen, the twins, and Powerglide were on a scouting mission to look for cons. It had been a couple hours since they went out and it seemed like they weren't going to find anything until they came across some small rooms containing some bots. One of the bots almost made Smokescreen scream it was none other than his creator. He and his creator walked around the Autobot's base and talked.

"So how are your brothers," Blackstreak asked.

"Good Blue is a good sniper and Prowl is seconded in commanded," Smokescreen replied.

"Have your brothers found bond mates yet because I know some bots that might work," Blackstreak asked and Smokescreen flinched.

"Ahh Blue ya but Prowl kind of," was Smokescreen's reply but then he know his mistake.

"What do you mean kind of," Blackstreak asked as he stopped and stared at his oldest creation.

"Ahm ahm. Hay look it's Powerglide," Smokescreen said and when his creator looked he ran away in the different direction.

_Later_

Prowl come in this is Smokescreen Smokescreen called over the com. link.

This is Prowl. What is it Prowl answered as he put a data pad down.

Well you're not going to believe but our creator is alive Smokescreen replied.

So.

And I kind of accidently told him you were with someone.

YOU DID WHAT Prowl yelled over the com. link.

I didn't mean to

Do you know what he'll say when he finds out that I got Jazz sparked before I bonded to him and the fact that I still haven't done so yet Prowl snapped.

At least Blue wasn't here or all three of us would be getting yelled at.

Yes but you know how he won't like it how Jazz is a mixed bread

I know but we could tell him Jazz is his own bread Smokescreen said sheepishly.

I'm not going to do that Prowl snapped.

Fine but I got to go. I'll talk to you later with that Smokescreen hung up.

Prowl vented air out of his vents as Jazz walked in. Jazz had a broken data pad in his hands and he kept giggling.

"Jazz what did you do," Prowl asked.

"I broke it," Jazz replied.

"I see that. How did you brake Jazz," Prowl asked.

"I snapped it," Jazz said with a smile.

"Why," Prowl asked with a small smile.

"I was mad at Mirage," Jazz replied with his trade mark smile.

"Do you need a new one?"

"Yes please," Jazz said as he walked over to Prowl.

"Here and please don't break this one," Prowl said as he handed Jazz a data pad.

"Ok Prowler," Jazz said as he swaggered out of the room.

**A/N: If anyone knows what type of frame Prowl and his brothers (and Jazz) are please tell me.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jazz sat behind Prowl in his office. Jazz kept playing with Prowl's door wings as he worked on some data pads when Bluestreak came running in franticly. Both Prowl and Jazz looked up confused at the talkative bot.

"Bluestreak calm down and tell me what's wrong," Prowl said as he made a gesture for his brother to sit down.

"PROWL CREATER IS COMING TO EARTH WITH SMOKESCREAN," Bluestreak yelled from the top of his vocalizer as he slammed his hands on Prowl's desk.

Prowl froze. His creator was coming here of all places he was coming here. This was bad and if his creator found out that he had picked a mixed bread bot over a pure breed bot there would be hell to pay. Jazz sensing that Prowl was upset nuzzled in between Prowl's door wings.

"When will they arrive," Prowl asked as he leaned into the touch.

"Tomorrow morning," Bluestreak said as he calmed down.

"Ok Thank You Bluestreak now please leave so I can think," Prowl said and then his brother left.

"So then your creator is coming," Jazz said as he put his head on Prowl's shoulder.

"Seems so," Prowl replied as he pulled Jazz onto his lap to get him from playing with his door wings.

"So now what," Jazz asked as he leaned agents Prowl's chest.

"Now I must ask how you did you get behind me like that," Prowl asked as he put his hand on Jazz's slightly enlarged stomach.

"Well you lean forward and then I slipped behind you when you were too focused on your work," Jazz replied with a smirk.

"Oh," Prowl said with a smile as he hugged Jazz close to him. "Jazz how would you like to be my bond mate after the Sparklings are born," Prowl asked as looked down at the saboteur.

"I… I don't know what to say Prowl," Jazz said with a surprised look on his face.

"You don't have to give me an answer now. You can think about it as long as you need to," Prowl said as he stroked Jazz's back.

"Yes," Jazz said quietly and then more sternly "Yes."

"Really," Prowl asked with a happy smile.

"Yes Prowler," Jazz replied as he hugged Prowl.

_The next day outside of the Ark_

Prowl and Optimus Prime stooled there whiting for the bots from Cybertron to arrive.

"So do you know where Jazz is," Optimus asked as he looked at his SIC.

"No but the last time I saw him was an hour ago and he was stalking Mirage for a peace of his oil cake," Prowl replied not even looking at his leader.

Optimus chuckled and then said "Poor Mirage."

"You don't know the half of it," Prowl replied with a smirk.

Just then a ship landed in front of the Ark. When the doors opened some bots got off and headed towered the two standing in front of the crashed ship. In front of the group were two praxians walking side by side. One of them was Smokescreen and the other was Blackstreak. Smokescreen ran up to Prowl.

"He's being an ass to let you know," Smokescreen said as he passed his brother and Prowl could only nod.

Prowl went to greet the other Autobots as his creator went to talk to Optimus.

_Later that day_

"Why have you been avoiding me," Blackstreak asked as he sat in the chair in front of Prowl.

"I haven't been avoiding you creator. I have a lot of work to do that's all," Prowl said as he lied for ones.

"So who is the lucky mech," Blackstreak asked as he leaned back in the chair.

"Ahh," Prowl answered looking up sharply.

"Come on tell me," Blackstreak said in a monotone voice.

"Well it's Jazz," Prowl said.

"You mean the Polyhexian," Blackstreak snapped as he sat up.

"Yes and I love him very much," Prowl said as he glared at his creator for snapping at him.

"I for bid you from being with a bot like that," Blackstreak snapped as he stood up and slammed his hands on the desk.

"You can't make me," Prowl snapped as he did the same. "Plus as soon as the sparklings are born the two of us are getting bonded," Prowl snapped.

"You're what… what did you say that after he has the sparklings," Blackstreak asked as he lowered his voice and slumped down in the chair behind him.

"Yes I said sparklings as in two," Prowl said as he sat down. "And Ratchet says that there growing well."

"You mean you and that… that thing and you are having sparklings together," Blackstreak said in disbelief.

"Jazz isn't a thing he's a person and it's my choice to choose who I won't to bond with," Prowl snapped.

"You're disgracing your family name by doing this," Blackstreak snapped.

"Well then so is Bluestreak because he's already bonded to Sunstreaker," Prowl pointed out.

Blackstreak got you and left the room in a huff towered the rec. room.

_Five minutes later_

Jazz sat on the couch in the rec. room watching a movie that Hound picked out. The doors to the rec. room opened up with a loud whoosh. Blackstreak stamped over to Jazz and roughly dragged him to his feet.

"What is your problem," Blackstreak yelled at Jazz.

"What are you talking about," Jazz asked in confusion.

"You know what I mean you stupid Polyhexian," Blackstreak snapped as he pulled Jazz towed him roughly as he did so some of the bots in the room got up in a defensive way.

"I have truly no idea what you're talking about," Jazz said as he slipped out of Blackstreak's grip and took three steps back.

"You tricked Prowl into loving you," Blackstreak snapped as he walked closer to Jazz and some bots walked over to Jazz slowly.

"I never would do that to Prowler," Jazz snapped back as he clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

"Ya right all of you Polyhexian are liars and manipulators. You propyl played mind tricks just to get him in the birth," Blackstreak yelled just then Prowl walked in.

Silence took over the room as Jazz gave a face of discuses at the mech in front of him. Jazz was so mad that he spit in Blackstreak's face and stomped out of the room. Prowl looked at his creator with "_What the hell did you do_" look and left to fallow Jazz. When Prowl found him he was heading to the entrance of the Ark and he ran up to him. He grabbed Jazz by the arm and pulled him into a tight hug. Jazz leaded into the hug and began to cry.

"It's going to be ok Jazz. He was all ways was an ass and there is nothing anyone can do," Prowl whispered into Jazz's sensory horn as he rubbed Jazz's back.

"He said that I manipulated you so I could just 'face with you but I didn't," Jazz replied as he pulled away from the hug.

"I know you didn't. You were too drunk to even walk without falling down on your aft," Prowl said as the lead Jazz back to their room.

"You remember what happened," Jazz asked as they walked into the room.

"Some bits and pieces, you," Prowl asked as he leaded them to the couch in there room.

"Only the beginning of the party and then getting fragged but that's about it," Jazz said as he sat down next to his lover.

"I do remember that the twins spiked your high-grade," Prowl said with a smirk.

"They spiked my high-grade, those bustards," Jazz replied with a smile.

"Ya I could have yelled at them but I didn't want to. Plus I wanted to see what you would do," Prowl replied as he lay down and pulled Jazz right up next to him.

"Jerk," Jazz replied as they both fell into a deep recharge.

**A/N: Thank you L.B. for telling me what Jazz and Prowl were.**


	9. Chapter 9

Jazz was sitting on a birth in the med. bay as Ratchet examined his enlarged stomach. It had been a few weeks since Blackstreak had showed up and things had not gotten better since then. The only things that changed were that the sparklings were growing fast but steady and Jazz had become a mood swing terror. The only three bots that weren't scared of Jazz was Ratchet, Prowl, and Mirage. Everyone in the Ark knows why Prowl and Ratchet weren't scared of the hormonal saboteur but no one knows why Mirage wasn't. Some bots thought it was because he could vanish out of sight from Jazz but it was really because he gave Jazz random sweets to leave him alone.

"It looks all good from here Jazz," Ratchet said. "It seems that the sparks have already gone into the Protoforms."

"Cool's," Jazz replied with a smile.

"Now go bother someone else," Ratchet said as he turned away.

"Hay Ratchet have you ever found out why the sparklings are growing so fast," Jazz asked.

"Oh ya I forgot to tell you that I did find that out. It appears that your systems have been made more fertile by a surgery that is usually preformed on femmes so they could easily have sparklings," Ratchet turned to face Jazz. "It is almost irreversible."

"Almost," Jazz asked with a quizzical face.

"Yes but it very difficult to do," Ratchet said as he put a hand on Jazz's shoulder.

"Are you able to…?"

"Yes but it would have wait until after the sparkling are born," Ratchet said as he cut Jazz off.

"So you can do it," Jazz asked with hopefulness in his voice.

"Did I not just say yes," Ratchet said as he walked away.

Jazz sat there for a couple of minutes thinking of what he was just told. He then got up and went to go annoy Prowl for a few hours but when he got to Prowls office he was know where to be found. Jazz looked all over the Ark until he got bored and went into the rec. room. When Jazz came into the room the only bots in there was Blaster, Smokescreen, Blackstreak, and the twins. Jazz sat next to Blaster and Smokescreen and the watched as they played a card game.

Jazz was trying to avoid Blackstreak the past few days witch was easy for the most part until yesterday morning. Jazz was had gotten morning sickness and Prowl was trying to make shore Jazz didn't pass out from the lack of energon. Blackstreak had come in to see Prowl but ended up yelling at Jazz and then Jazz had purged his tanks on Blackstreak by "accident." Blackstreak was so grossed out he ran out of the room as fast as he could to the wash racks. Jazz and Prowl bristled out laughing at the sight.

"I win again," Smokescreen shout as he laid his cards out on the table.

"No far you know this game better than I do," Blaster protested.

"Then why do you keep playing," Smokescreen asked as he lay back in his chair.

"I don't know," Blaster replied. "So what's new Jazz?"

"Not much," Jazz replied. "Hay have ya noticed that the con's haven't been doing anything lately."

"Hay your right," Blaster said. "I should hake into their com. links and see if I can find out what their up to," with that Blaster left.

"So do you want to play," Smokescreen asked Jazz as he shuffled the deck.

"Na I know better than to play agents you Smokey," Jazz replied as the twins walked up and sat down next to the two bots. "What have you two been up to?"

"Nothing that we want to tell you," Sunstreaker said with a taunting smile.

"Or at least not yet," Sideswipe added.

"Should I ask Blue what you've been doing," Smokescreen asked.

"NO don't, it's supposed to be a secret," they both shouted.

"Ok so is there anything else going on," Jazz asked.

"Prime lost his battle mask and now he has to use a pink scarf Carly gave him," Sideswipe said with a chuckle.

"Really, we should have Mirage steel it when Prime's in the rec. room and have Red take a pix of his face," Smokescreen said.

"Ya let's do it," Sunstreaker said as he grabbed his brother and stood up. "Jazz you in?"

"Na but sent me a pix if you get it," Jazz replied as he sat back in his chair.

"Ok see you later Jazz. Come on Smokescreen we'll need your help to have Red help us," Sunstreaker said as the three bots left.

After a few seconds Jazz took out an energon cube from sub spaced and started to sip at it. It was quiet until Blackstreak finished his energon and left with discuses. Jazz sat there for a few hours until Prowl came in to reenergize. After Prowl did they both went back to Prowls room for the night but around two in the morning Jazz awoke to a sheering pain. When Jazz stared from the pain Prowl awoke to the bot in his arms start to move.

"Jazz what's wrong," Prowl asked tiredly.

"I think the sparklings are coming," Jazz said as another wave of pain hit him.

"Shit," Was the only thing Prowl said before out of nowhere Skywarp showed up and grabbed the saboteur and then teleported away.


	10. Chapter 10

Saying that Jazz was scared was an understatement. A minute he was lying next to Prowl in a deep recharge the next he was taken out of his lover's arms and brought to Megatron. The war lord was barking out orders to the rest of the cons as Jazz sat on the ground being held by Skywarp. The Megatron told Soundwave to take him back to base so the Autobots couldn't get to him. Soundwave was accompanied by Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp. For the most part of the trip they were heading to the cons under water base until they were about to go into the base they pasted it completely. Jazz was confused.

"Hay not that I'm complaining but where are we heading," Jazz asked.

"Shut up," Starscream snapped.

"So Soundwave where are we going," Thundercracker asked.

"To a secluded island just up ahead," Soundwave said as said island appeared.

"Cool," Skywarp replied. "So how mad do you think Megatron's going to get for this."

"Vary," Starscream replied. "Plus it's a good idea to take the Autobot somewhere other than out base."

When they landed on the island Jazz was taken to a hidden med. bay. It was clean and the only the sound was of the machinery and the sound of their feet. Jazz was set on a birth and left alone with Soundwave for a few hours. There was screaming coming from the med. bay until there were two small cries of the new born sparklings. Soundwave was cleaning the sparklings as Starscream and his brothers came into the room.

"So what's the verdict Soundwave," Thundercracker asked as he looked at the now sleeping Jazz.

"Twins. One mech and one femme," Soundwave said as he tried to wash the femme who was now angrily biting his hands. "The mech is over by Jazz somewhere. Find him please," Soundwave waved his free hand in the direction where Jazz was laying.

It took them about 20 minutes to find the sparkling wedged between the wall and a computer console. Every time they tried to grab him he screamed as loud as his vocalizer would allow him in which made his sister do the same. It was only when Soundwave made Rumble get him and put the two next to the sleeping Jazz they calmed down.

"What the hell," Starscream yelled as he looked at the now calm sparklings.

"They must want to be next to their carrier," Soundwave said as he tried to hand the sparklings some energon.

"So now what do we do," Skywarp asked as they watched the sparklings stare at the energon in curiosity.

"I don't know," Soundwave said as he put the energon down.

Starscream and his brothers left as Soundwave examined the two sparklings. The femme was mostly white and purple with a small red chevron and small door wings. The mech was mostly black with some blue and red and like his sister he too had a red chevron. He didn't have door wings but he had a blue visor like Jazz but for some reason he could slide's it up out of his face. The femme looked protective of her brother and he looked like if you hurt her he would attack you without hesitation. Jazz groaned and drew the sparklings attention to him. After a few moments Jazz settled down and the mech when up and curdled up next to Jazz and fell asleep. The femme sat and glared at Soundwave with a death look.

_Meanwhile at the Ark_

"What the hell are we going to do," Bluestreak shrieked at Optimus.

"We have to get Jazz back," Prowl said in a not so calm tone.

"All right calm down every one," Optimus shouted over the panicking Ark crew. The Autobots slowly settled down in their seats. "Ok so we all know we have to get Jazz back ASAP. Does anyone have a plain?"

"We could storm the con's base guns blazing," Sideswipe said.

"How about a plain that doesn't get us all killed," Ironhide snorted.

"Plus I don't think that they would be dumb enough to hide him in there base," Prowl pointed out.

"True," Optimus said. "But where would they take him?"

_Meanwhile at the Decepticons base_

"Where are they," Megatron snapped.

"We don't know sir," Thrust replied as he looked at the computer console.

"Well then find them," Megatron snapped.

Silverstreek lay back on the wall next to Night storm in the shadows of the command room. Jazz was supposed to be here and have the sparklings. He had made a deal with Megatron that he would be able to keep the sparklings. Now the deal may have been blown to smithereens if they couldn't find Soundwave and the others. It would have been obvious if it was just Starscream trying to piss off Megatron but why Soundwave, Skywarp, and Thundercracker just leave without so much as a clue where they went.

**A/N: Hey if you guys can figure out what the Sparklings names are then I might ask you for help at trying to have the bots get Jazz back. (Hint: the names are in this chapter but not exactly what they are used as.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: All of you guys who gusted at the names came close but no one got it sorry. **

Jazz awoke to a small hand poking him in the face. When a small finger went into his nose he turned on his optics to see the small mech looking straight at him.

"What are you doing," Jazz asked in a horsed voice. The sparkling only stared at his carrier as he pulled his hand way. "Ok," Jazz said as he pulled the sparkling onto his chest as he rolled no to his back. When Jazz looked around the room there was no other bots or cons in the room. He could hear the con's trying to chase someone down the hall. After a few minutes Jazz found out who they were chasseing. Soundwave walked in holding a small squirming femme that was biting his hands far from his chest.

"Quit biting me," Soundwave said as he put the femme down next to Jazz.

"No," the sparkling shouted as she bit Soundwave's arm biting hard enough to leave a dent mark.

Soundwave left after he got his arm back from the sparkling.

"Well you're a tuff little sucker," Jazz said as he pulled his little girl onto his chest to sit with her brother. "Ya also got a fire blazing spirit," Jazz thought for a minute. "Ya know what your name is Blaze," Jazz said to the small femme and she chirped with happiness.

_Meanwhile at the Autobots base_

Prowl was in the med. bay after he crashed from the twins trying to lighten the mood with a prank. Saying it ended badly was an understatement. Prime nearly had a spark attack, Iornhide had shot several holes in the wall, Bluestreak was magnetized to the ceiling, and the dinobots had nearly destroyed Telatran One, and if that wasn't bad enough Blaster went missing.

"I feel weird," Prowl said as Ratchet was putting hid tools away.

"How so," Ratchet asked as he turned to face Prowl.

"I feel happy but it's not me being happy," Prowl replied and Ratchet dropped his wrench.

"Oh crap, the sparklings must have been born," Ratchet replied.

"Oh no that bad if the cons have them but I don't know why one of them is happy," Prowl replied in a confused tone.

"Propyl Jazz is making it happy. Now we have to tell Prime that there born," Ratchet replied as they headed to the door.

"You know what's weird is that when I walk around the base I can feel the sparklings," Prowl said as they walked down the hall to Optimus' office.

"What I think I know how we can find the sparkling by using that feeling of yours," Ratchet replied as they went and now they had a plain.

_Five hours later_

The bots had found the island where Jazz was being kept and had the make shift base sounded. In ten minutes they had Soundwave, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Starscream tied up. It took them three minutes to find the door that the sparklings where behind but when Prowl opened the door a small femme came out of know where and attacked one of his legs. Prowl, Optimus, and Ratchet was confused and amused at the same time but when Prowl picked her up she stopped attacking him. When the three bots looked around the room they saw Jazz asleep on a birth with a sparkling sitting on his chest looking at them with a side head tilted to the right.

"Well now let's get these three out of here," Prime said as he picked up Jazz as Ratchet grabbed the sparkling.

_Later back at the Autobot base_

Ratchet had finished working on Jazz's repairs and the procedure that he promised Jazz. Prowl was playing with the sparklings in the rec. room but the femme was the only one of the two that had a name. After a while Prowl had decided to name the other Shadow since he was manly black and blended in with the shadows themselves. All in it was a good day but it was better when they found Blaster wondering around in the desert on the way back to the base. The sparklings were safe and healthy along with Jazz. The thing that bothered Ratchet was that on the way back to base Jazz never woke up and when they got back to base Ratchet had to put Jazz under medical stasis to work on him so he wouldn't wake up in a panic when Ratchet was working on him. At the moment everyone was just happy that Jazz and the sparkling where now safe and that was good enough for now.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: There is some slash in this chapter so if you don't like it oh well to bad for you.**

Prowl sat at his desk reading a data pad and Jazz was sitting in his lap fast asleep. It had only been a few hours since Jazz was released from the med. bay. Prowl had Bluestreak watching the sparklings wale he was on duty. He kind of felt bad for leaving them with his talkative brother but most of the other bots where either on duty or out doing their own thing. Prowl could hear Jazz's systems boot up from recharge.

"Good morning Jazz," Prowl said as he put his head on top of Jazz's to see the data pad he was holding in his right hand.

"Morning Prowler," Jazz replied as he snuggled closer to his lover.

"Drink this," Prowl handed Jazz an energon cube and Jazz drank it greatly.

"I have three questions," Jazz said as he put the now empty cube on the desk.

"What," Prowl asked as he put the data pad down knowing that now he wouldn't get any work done since Jazz was now awake.

"One where are the sparklings," Jazz asked as he moved so he could see Prowl face to face but still in his lap.

"Bluestreak is watching them," Prowl replied as he gave Jazz a small smile.

"Ok two I hear from the Hatchet that the dinobots made some havoc. What did they do?"

"Well first you should know Sunstreaker and Sideswipe planed a prank on them and it went badly. They tried to run over Optimus. Then Ironhide tried to neutralize them but instead he missed and made some holes in the walls. Then they almost destroyed Telatran One and for some reason chased Blaster out of the base. We found him in the desert after we found you but we still don't know where the dinobots are. Plus none of us really know how Bluestreak was magnetized to the ceiling," Prowl replied as he kissed Jazz's head.

"Really," Jazz made a small chuckle. "Ok Three what happen to the cons?"

"There in the brig," Prowl replied as he pulled Jazz closer to him.

"Oh ok," Jazz replied as he tried to depend the contact.

Prowl then grabbed Jazz's hips and placed him on the desk. Jazz made a sound of protest and Prowl made a small chuckle at it. Prowl then started to kiss Jazz's neck as he studded up and placed Jazz's legs on the outside of his waist. Jazz moaned as one of Prowl hands ran up his back and the other rubbed the inside of his thigh. Jazz could only rap his arms around Prowl's neck. Prowl know he had the upper hand and took advantage of that.

"Open," Prowl demanded as he taped Jazz's vale cover with his hand as he lay Jazz down on the desk.

Jazz didn't protest as he let his vale cover slide open. Jazz moaned as Prowl sunk one of his fingers into the slick vale. Prowl slowly moved his finger in and out of the vale. Jazz arched up into the contact as Prowl slid another finger into his vale. Prowl started to move his fingers at a faster pace as he kissed Jazz on the lips. Then all too sudden the door chimed making both Jazz and Prowl look up franticly. Prowl quickly pulled Jazz off the desk and sat down pulling Jazz onto his lap at the same time and never removed his fingers from Jazz's vale. Jazz placed his head on Prowls chest and shut off his visor as the door chimed again and Prowl scooted the chair close to the desk to hide both of his and Jazz's lower half form who ever might come in.

"Enter," Prowl said as he picked up the data pad he put down earlier.

Optimus walked into the room with a small stack of data pads in his right hand.

"Hello Prowl I see Ratchet released Jazz," Optimus said as he put the data pads down on the desk.

"Yes it was a few hours ago when you were in your meeting with the world leaders.

"Ah so is there anything new," Optimus asked as he looked at the pair in front of him.

"Not really sir," Prowl replied as he kept a straight face.

"Oh right then," Optimus said as he headed for the door. "Hay Prowl when you and Jazz are done in here I need the both of you to come down to the command room to go over some plans," Optimus said as he left the room.

Jazz turned on his visor as the door shut and the two of them sat there for a while before they went back to what they were doing to before Optimus interrupted. It was an hour and a half before they came out to the command room.

_Meanwhile in the Rec. room_

Blackstreak and Bluestreak sat at a table with the sparklings sitting on top of it. Blaze sat facing Blackstreak with a grouchy face. Blackstreak tried to pick her up but she bit him hard enough to make him bleed.

"Why you little brat," Blackstreak sapped and set her back down on the table and she stuck her little tough at him.

"You know she won't let anyone but Jazz, Prowl and Ratchet touch her," Bluestreak pointed out.

"Yes I know that," Blackstreak replied as he rubbed his hand.

Shadow breasted out laughing as he watched the TV from a far and Blaze moved closer to her brother for comfort.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Jazz and Prowl Bond in this chapter so there is slash.**

Prowl sat in his office doing paper work when Optimus walked into the room with a stack of data pads.

"Hello sir," Prowl said as he looked up from the data pad he was reading.

"Where's Jazz," Optimus asked with as small smile hidden under his battle mask.

"He's watching the sparkling with Blaster," Prowl replied has he looked back at the data pad.

"Ah ok then I'll be off then," Optimus said as he put the stack of data pads down on the desk and left.

_Meanwhile in the rec. room_

"Hay Blaster how they got duct tape," Jazz asked as he watched shadow run around him for the umpteenth time with the roll of silver duct tape.

"I don't know. My question is how we not noted this until now," Blaster replied as Blaze was doing the same thing like her bother but to Blaster.

"Great so now we're duck taped to the chairs and don't know how the twins did it," Jazz replied with a sigh. "I hope someone comes in here soon to help us."

"Me to," Blaster said as Blaze ran out of duct tape and got a new roll.

After a few minutes the shifts changed and the two bots where cut out of the duct tape but not before they all took pictures of the pair. Jazz really didn't care about the pictures he was more concern with that the sparklings disappeared in all of the commotion. After Jazz left the rec. room to look for the two and when he did they were heading into the med. bay. When Jazz entered the room Ratchet had them on a birth.

"There you two are," Jazz said as he walked up to the twins.

"Jazz did you lose them again," Ratchet asked as he walked up to the saboteur.

"No Ratchet we were just playing some hide and seek that's all," Jazz lied with a smile.

"Really," Ratchet didn't sound convinced. "Any way you need a checkup."

"Ok," Jazz said as he sat down on the birth with the sparklings. After a few minutes Ratchet was done and the sparklings were playing with something they found in the med. bay. "What's the situation," Jazz asked with a smile.

"Everything seems fine," was the reply.

"So that means," Jazz said and Ratchet know what he was getting at.

"Yes that means that now you and Prowl can bond without any complications," Ratchet replied with a shake of his head and a small smile.

"Yes thanks' Ratchet," Jazz said as he headed to the door.

"Jazz isn't you forgetting something," Ratchet said as he gestured to the sparklings.

"Oh ya sorry don't tell Prowl that I forgot about them," Jazz said as he picked up the sparklings.

"Your secret is safe with me," Ratchet replied as the saboteur left.

_Later that day_

Jazz sat on the birth in his and Prowls room. Jazz was trying to feed Blaze and Prowl was trying to feed Shadow but neither of them would sit still.

"Switch," Prowl asked.

"Switch," Jazz replied ask they swapped sparkling and they both calmed down and eat the energon.

"Mommy's boy," Prowl said to Shadow with a smile.

"Daddy's little girl," Jazz said to Blaze with a smile.

"I heard from Ratchet that we're able to bond now," Prowl said as he pulled Jazz in for a kiss.

"Ya but that would mean that we would have to get someone to watch the sparklings," Jazz replied as he broke the kiss.

"I think I can get Prime to watch them," Prowl replied with a smile.

"Ok then," Jazz replied as he kissed Prowl back.

Prowl then called Optimus and explained why he should watch the sparklings. Plus it did help that he could black mail his commander so Optimus obliged and picked up the sparklings. Prime came and picked up the sparklings then left. Prowl grabbed Jazz by the waist and through him on the birth and sat on top of him.

"A little ankhs are we now Prowler," Jazz moaned as Prowl kissed his neck.

"A little," Prowl replied as he got off of Jazz and separated his legs to get better access at Jazz's vial. "Open," Prowl demanded as he taped on the vial cover.

Jazz obeyed the command and opened the cover. Without worming Prowl sunk two of his fingers into the vial earning him a moan from Jazz's vocalizer. Prowl leaded down to capture Jazz's sweet lips in a kiss of deep passion. Jazz's hand roamed over Prowl's door wings as he tried to pleasure his lover. Prowl was thrusting his fingers into Jazz's now wet vial when he added a third finger into the vial Jazz flung his head back. When Prowl stopped abruptly Jazz looked down at his lover in disappointment. Prowl smiled and then Jazz heard and small "click" before his vial was filled with Prowl's spike.

"Pprroowwllleeerrr," Jazz moaned when Prowl started to thrust in and out of him.

Prowl started to kiss Jazz's neck and he inter twined his and Jazz's hands. When Jazz went stiff on an in thrust Prowl had an evil grin. He stopped and grabbed Jazz's legs to get at a better angle at the sweet spot and begin to thrust in harder making Jazz cry out in pleasure. It didn't take long before Jazz overloaded as he cried out Prowl's name.

"Jazz how do you feel now," Prowl asked as he stroked Jazz's face.

"Great," Jazz replied in a soft tone.

"Well then I need you to open up," Prowl said as he taped Jazz's spark chamber cover.

Jazz opened his spark chamber and a light blue orb shined. Prowl took in the sight as he traced the edges of Jazz's spark chamber with tender and care. Prowl opened his spark chamber and kissed Jazz.

"Are you ready Jazz," Prowl asked as he sat up and pulled Jazz up with him.

"Yes Prowler please make me yours for now and ever," Jazz replied with a smile.

Prowl then pulled Jazz's spark chamber to his. There sparks merged and then all of their memories, feelings, and entire being where shared with one another. What Prowl found in some of Jazz's memories made him mad but he didn't care because Jazz was now his and nothing could change that.


	14. Chapter 14

Jazz awoke to a hand stroking the edges of his open spark chamber. He looked down to his chest to see Prowl's white hand stroking him. Jazz moaned at the sensation. Prowl then cupped Jazz's face and pulled him into a kiss.

"Morning Jazz," Prowl said when he broke the kiss.

"Morning Prowler," Jazz replied with a smile.

"Any plans to day love," Prowl asked as he pulled Jazz into another kiss.

"Not really Prowler," Jazz replied as he closed his spark chamber.

"Great because you me and the kids are going out for a picnic out on the ridge," Prowl said as he got to his feet and dragged Jazz with him to the rec. room to get the sparklings.

_Later on the ridge_

Prowl held Jazz close to him as they watched the sparklings playing nearby. It was a nice day for the picnic and to be outside in general. Prowl was rubbing the back of Jazz's hand with his thumb in small circles. Jazz was half asleep and the twins were playing with some sticks they found when Prowl found something odd.

"Jazz," Prowl asked not even looking down at said bot.

"Ya," Jazz asked as he powered up his optics and visor.

"Doesn't Blaze have door wings and Shadow doesn't" Prowl asked a little confused.

"Ya why," Jazz asked as he looked at his bonded.

"Well look for yourself," Prowl said as he pointed Jazz's attention to the twins. When he saw them he shot right up but Prowl held him down so he wouldn't stand up.

"That's impossible," Jazz whispered in awestricken.

"I know," Prowl said as he looked at the sparklings.

They both looked at the twins play but the thing that made no sense. Shadow had door wings and Blaze didn't. After a few minutes Jazz and Prowl desisted to ask Ratchet about it later. At some random time the sparklings decided to play hide and seek with their creators without telling them. Prowl and Jazz went into a meager scare when they noticed the sparklings gone. When Jazz heard rustling in nearby bushes he eased but when he went to look in the bushes he found something he didn't want to see. Jazz backed up as fast as he could to get away from Silverstreek. Silverstreek apprehend Jazz with a cocky grin as Jazz's back hit the rock wall behind him.

"Now what do we have here," Silverstreek said as he pinned Jazz ageist the wall. Jazz tried to yell for help but was cut off when Silverstreek clamped a hand on Jazz's mouth. "Now what good would that do Jazzy," Silverstreek said in a dark voice.

"Let him go," Prowl said in a stern tone as he held the barrel to his gun to Silverstreek's head.

"Well isn't this a surprise," Silverstreek said in a calm tone in his voice but the darkness never leaving it.

"I'll say it one more time let him," Prowl was cut off when a metal bar collided with his head knocking him unconscious.

"Prowl," Jazz yelled when said bot hit the ground.

"Well, well look Jazzy has a crush," Silverstreek said to Night storm.

"It seems so," Night storm replied as he lightly kicked the downed bot in the side.

"Leave him alone," Jazz snapped.

"Well do you think we should take both of them," Night storm asked as he looked at Silverstreek.

"I think that would be fun thing to do," Silverstreek said as he pushed a needle into Jazz's neck making him pass out.

Hidden in the Shadows Blaze and Shadow hid in the bushes watching the whole thing play out. They watched as both of their creators were dragged away from them. Now they were all alone and they know they needed help and they need it now. They decided to walk back to the base to get help instead of waiting for it. After a few hours they found the road that lead back to base and fallowed it for an half hour before a bot came by. It was Bluestreak and he skidded to a halt when he saw them on the side of the road. He picked them up and drove back to base as fast as he could go.


	15. Chapter 15

Prowl slowly onlined and he noticed he was in a sitting position. He onlined his optics to see he was in a dimly lit room but that didn't matter because of the sight in front of him made him worry. Jazz was in the middle of the room with his hands chained above his head. His feet weren't touching the ground and his body was limp. Jazz's head was facing down and his visor was off. Prowl tried to stand up and get his bond mate down but when he tried to get out of the seat he realized that his hands were chained to the floor behind him. Prowl started to panic when he realized that the chair he was sitting on was welded on to the floor.

"Jazz are you awake," Prowl said in a frantic voice. Prowl only got a grown when the saboteur tilted his head a little to look at him. "Are you ok," Prowl asked a little worried at the bot's little reaction.

"Not really," Jazz replied in a raspy voice.

"What happened," Prowl asked as he started to notes the damage on his lovers body.

"Silverstreek," Jazz replied as said bot walked into the room a minute later.

"Well look who woke up from stasis," Silverstreek said as he looked around the room with Night storm following him.

"Frag off," Jazz snapped in a raspy voice.

"A little mad are we now," Silverstreek asked with a smirk.

"Jump into a smelting pit," Jazz snapped as he glared at Silverstreek.

"That's a little harsh for my nice hospitality," Silverstreek said as he acted like he was hurt. "Now have you thought about our little deal," Silverstreek asked getting more serious tone.

"Considering I was knocked out until five minutes ago," Jazz posed as if to think about it for a minute. "No not really. Plus you're an ass so why would I make a deal with you?"

"Well then let's sweeten the deal," Silverstreek said with a smirk as he walked over to Prowl. "How about I let the both of you live if you give me the sparklings," he turned back to face Jazz.

"Not even if it would mean if it would kill Unicron," Prowl replied and Jazz couldn't help but smile at Silverstreek's confusion.

"No one asked you," Silverstreek snapped as he punched Prowl in the stomach.

"Ahh Sir we should be heading back soon," Night storm interrupted as he stepped forward.

"Fine," Silverstreek growled and then the two of them left.

"So now what we do," Jazz asked as he looked over to his bond mate.

"First we get out of these chains and then we find a way out of here," Prowl replied. "Then we head back to the base and find the twins."

"Sounds good," Jazz said as he started to pick the lock to his chains.

Jazz got the chains off and went to undo Prowls. When he got them off then went to the door to see if it was locked. It wasn't. They headed down the halls of the base looking around each corner to make shore there weren't any cons there. It took them about an hour to find a way outside. (Apparently Silverstreek didn't believe in locking doors.)When they got out they quickly found out that they were in a forest not far from the Autobots base. (Ok now Silverstreek is officially retorted.) Just before the two bots could transform and drive away Jazz was shot in the back. Prowl turned around gun drawn out to see Silverstreek with a gun smoking.

"You," Prowl half snapped half growled.

"Yes me," Silverstreek smirked. "Do you two really think that I would let you leave here alive?"

"We could only try," Prowl replied as he leaned down next to Jazz and pulling him up to his feet but not breaking eye contact with Silverstreek's.

Prowl then shot Silverstreek in the foot with an acid pellet and ran at him with full force knocking him down to the ground. Prowl quickly got up and pointed the barrel of his gun at Silverstreek's spark chamber.

"Any last words," Prowl snapped.

"You wouldn't," Silverstreek said in disbelief.

"Try me."

Prowl then pulled the trigger and watched as the acid pellet eat its way through Silverstreek's armor then the spark chamber and then through his spark. Prowl then looked back to Jazz and see his legs ready to give. Prowl ran over to Jazz and caught him before they did as the saboteur started to cry.

"Jazz its ok. It's all over he's dead," Prowl said as he held his bond mate close to him.

"Can we go home now," Jazz asked as he tried to bury his face into Prowl's neck.

"Yes we can," Prowl replied with a small smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Jazz sat as he watched the Sparklings play with some toys they got from Carly but the two of them seemed to like to through the blocks at the nearest bots. Which at the moment was Prowl and Optimus but the two seemed to not care. When the twins ran out of blocks they went to pick up the ones they already through at the two bots Prowl picked them up before they could get all of the blocks.

"What are you two doing," Optimus ask the sparklings and in response they pointed at each other.

"I wonder where they leaned to throw things at us," Jazz said as he sat down next to his bond mate.

At that moment Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ran into the room with a very angry Ratchet in pursuit. The wrench throwing medic hit the Sideswipe square in the middle of his head. The red bot hit the floor with a loud 'CLANG'.

"I wonder that too sometimes," Prowl replied just before the three bots breasted out laughing as the other bot was hit.

"What are you three laughing about," Ratchet snapped at the three officers.

"Nothing Ratchet," Optimus replied almost eminently.

"That's what I thought," the medic snapped as he pulled the two knocked out bots to the med bay.

Later That Night

"Prowl do you ever regret that night being with me," Jazz asked as he laid down on the birth next to his bond mate.

Prowl was confused at why Jazz would be asking him this type of question after they were bonded. Prowl could hear the hurt in Jazz's voice when he asked the question. Prowl moved closer to his bonded and held him tight in a hug.

"No, do you," Prowl asked as he pulled Jazz in even closer to him.

"No," Jazz replied after a few moments but a few moments more than Prowl would have liked.

"Jazz why would you think that I would regret being with you," Prowl asked a little concerned at the way his bond mate was acting.

"Well it's just that bot keep talking," Jazz replied as he hugged his bonded tightly.

"Jazz," Prowl said in a hurt tone.

"They keep saying that you're only with me because you have to not because you want to," Jazz replied as he started to cry and barred his hem into Prowl's chest.

"Jazz don't listen to them they don't know what they're talking about," Prowl said as he pulled Jazz's head up to kiss him. "Jazz don't lessen to them. All there doing is spreading rumors around and trying to mess with you."

"But what if there right and we aren't supposed to be together," Jazz replied as he laid his head back on Prowl's chest.

"Jazz don't think that way," Prowl said as he hugged Jazz.

"But…"

"Jazz if I didn't want to be with you I would have never slept with you in the first place," Prowl said as he sat up with Jazz still in his arms.

"What really," Jazz asked in a surprised and soft tone.

"Yes Jazz and don't think that I wouldn't love you for any reason," Prowl replied. "Now let's get some rest before the sparklings wake up," Prowl said as he lied them back down to recharge.

"Ok Prowler," Jazz replied as he fell into a deep recharge.

"Sleep tight love," Prowl whispered into on of Jazz's audio horns.

The Next Day

The sparklings went missing and the whole Autobot crew was in a panic. No one knew where they were but as the panic was going on the sparklings were playing in the air vents. Blaze was leading her brother around as they crawled through the vents.

"Do you think Carrier and Creator are going to be mad at us for leaving without telling them," Shadow asked he's sister.

"Possibly but this is fun don't you think," Blaze replied.

"Ya, and hey when do you think that we should tell them that we can talk," Shadow asked.

"Not anytime soon because we might make Creator crash," Blaze replied as they came to a fork in the vent systems.

"Left sis," Shadow said as he pointed in said direction. "And that's true. Hay when you think they will notes that some of their tools are gone," Shadow said as they kept moving through the vents.

"I don't know but here we are. Now let's scare Ratchet by jumping on him," Blaze replied as she opened the great above said medic.

Shadow rolled his optics and then jumped down on the poor unsuspecting medic at the same time as his sister. Ratchet screamed in the sudden attack and bots came running. The bots saw the two sparklings laughing as they sat on Ratchets back. The sparklings were punished for that, running around in the vents and leaving without anyone knowing where they were.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is short and I hope you liked how I made the sparklings super smart. Reviews always loved. **


	17. Chapter 17

Shadow saw sitting in the brig staring at Soundwave with curiosity. Blaze was trying to throw something at Skywarp but failing as the energon bars kept cutting it into smaller pieces. Shadow and Soundwave had gotten into a very long eye staring contest about a few breems ago and they still had no winner to it. Blackstreak walked in to the unusual seen and shrugged. He picked up the two little sparklings and headed to Prowl and Jazz now shared room. Blackstreak wanted to get the two some toys from there room to play with in the rec room. When he started to get closer to the room he had a sinking feeling in his spark.

"Ok sit here you two," Blackstreak said as he set the two down next to the wall by the door.

When the door opened to the room Blackstreak eminently took a step bake in shock. There in the room with an energon sword was a black and red bot about to kill Jazz. The bot saw the door opened and charged at Blackstreak with the weapon in hand. Blackstreak grabbing for the gun Iornhide lent to him he razed it and fired. The bot went down like a sack of hammers and when the bots heard the shot they all came running. Blackstreak slid down ageist the far wall as he dropped the gun. He could see into the room clearly and all of the damage that Jazz had acutely got. Jazz's spark chamber was ripped open and the soft glow of his spark was weakling. He had burn marks all over his body and his right arm was just about ripped off. Then Blackstreak noticed something bad. Prowl was on the other side of the room across from Jazz. Prowl was missing his door wings and also had many burns over his body. Prowl was unconscious as he laid there in a small pool of his own energon.

"What the hell happen," Iornhide yelled as he ran down the hall to Blackstreak. Blackstreak could only point at the seen in the room in front of him. Iornhide looked to see the horrors of the room. : Iornhide to Ratchet:

: Ratchet here. Now what do you want Iornhide: the medic snapped.

: We need you to come down to Prowl and Jazz's room ASAP: Iornhide said as he put cuffs on the unknown bot in the room.

: On it: the medic replied as he could hear the urgency of the mech.

A few more bots came running down the hall the sparklings where getting a little scared. It only took a minuet for Ratchet came down and gets the two officers out of there without letting the sparklings knowing how bad it was. After all was said and done Ratchet had First Aid, Wheeljack, and Preceptor in the med bay trying to quickly fix Jazz before his spark went out. Prowl was put into stasis lock and had the energon lines that went to his door wings sealed off.

"You ok," Smokescreen asked as he sat down next to his sire in the rec room.

"More or less," Blackstreak replied as he drank his energon.

"You know they'll be alright," Smokescreen replied.

"Ya but who is that bot that did it," Blackstreak pondered.

"I don't know but Blaster is trying to find out," Smokescreen replied.

[In the command room]

Blaster was looking throw files after files trying to find out who the bot was. Then he found the file for the bot. He read throw it and found out that the bots name was Night fire he was about as old as Blackstreak and…

"Oh you have to be freaking kidding me," Blaster shouted into the empty room.

[Rec room]

Most of the bots in the ark was in the rec room by now. Blaster came running in and went straight to Optimus to tell him the information he just found out.

"Calm down Blaster and tell me what you found out," Optimus said as he tried to calm his friend down.

"Well the bots name is Night fire and you'll never believe this," Blaster posed as he took in some air. "He's Jazz's sire," Blaster practically yelled at his leader.

All of the bots in the room stopped and looked at the communications officer in shocked silence.

"What," Optimus barley could say.

At that moment Blackstreak got up and stomped down to the brig. When he got there Shadow and Blaze had somehow got Soundwave and Skywarp out of their cells and was now working on Thundercracker cell door. It opened Blackstreak looked for Night fire and found him in the cell in the back of the brig.

"You out," Blackstreak snapped at the three cons and two sparklings. After they left Blackstreak turned back to Night fire. "You sun of a glitch what is wrong with you," he snapped.

"What for ripping of your kids door wings," Night fire asked as he lay back on the berth in the cell.

"NO for trying to kill your OWN son," Blackstreak yelled.

"So," Night storm asked in a calm tone.

"Why would you do such a thing," Blackstreak snapped as his yelling got louder.

"He's a acts like a stupid pleasure bot and thinks its ok," Night fire snapped as he stood up and walked over to the energon bars.

"I watched his and he serenely does not," Blackstreak said in a defending like manner.

"That's what he wants you to think," Night fire spat.

"Go frag yourself," Blackstreak snapped as he left the brig.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter and yes I know Blackstreak is defending Jazz's honor. It was just because he doesn't like it when a parent is abusive to there kid.**


	18. Chapter 18

Night fire sat in the brig watching the two sparklings try to break Starscream out of the cell he was in. Shadow was the one hacking into the cells computer to open it as Blaze was trying to break the energon bars by throwing things at it.

"Must you keep throwing stuff at the bars," Shadow asked his sister.

"Yes it soothes me," she replied as she throws a piece of metal at the bars.

"It's not helping that you're doing that," Shadow replied as he got to the last fire wall of the computer.

"So," Blaze asked as she got out a wooden stick and hit the bars with it.

"You know what never mind," Shadow said as he got back to work.

"Do you almost have it," Starscream asked as he looked to where Shadow was working.

"Almost," Shadow said. "And there we go," the cell door opened to Starscream's cell.

"I'll see you later little ones. I'm going to find Soundwave and the others," Starscream replied as he left the brig.

"Hay you little one," Shadow looked over at Night fire. "Will you open my cell door," He asked.

"Drop dead," Shadow replied as he sent a message throw his bond with his sister to get away from him.

"That's a bit harsh to say to your grand sire," Night fire said as he held his hand to his chest as if offended.

"You're a fragging jack aft that is not our grand sire," Shadow snapped and Night fire looked a little shocked at the words the young bot used. "You hurt our carrier and sire for no reason so if you think you can just do that and think we will just be all goody goody," Shadow posed as he walked up to the cell doors. "Your dead wrong," Shadow glared at the mech and left as he grabbed his sister's arm.

(Rec room)

"Ok so how did they get out of their cells," Iornhide asked as he looked at the four cons sitting at a table on the far side of the room.

"I have known idea," Optimus replied. "I hope Red Alert finds out soon."

"I hear they paid him off," Sunstreaker replied.

"With what," Iornhide asked.

"I don' know," was his reply.

(Prowl and Jazz's room)

Shadow and Blaze walked into their creators' room. Prowl was sleeping on his stomach to avoid hurting the raw area of were his door wings were supposed to be. Ratchet had sent Prowl out of the med bay so he and the others could stabilize Jazz without any distractions.

"What are you two doing," Prowl said in a groggy voice as he looked over at his sparklings.

The two of them looked at each other and kept walking knowing that Prowl was injected with enough pain killers that would put Unicron out. Then Prowls head fell back onto the berth indicating he was asleep again.

"Ok let's go to the security room and talk to Red Alert again," Blaze said as she grabbed a toy.

"Ok fine," Shadow replied.

(Security room)

"Hi Red," Blaze said as the two of them entered the room.

"You two let Starcream out for what reason," the security bot asked not even looking up from the monitors.

"I don't know ask Shadow," Blaze said as she sat in one of the empty chairs next to Red Alert. The bot looked at the young sparkling with a raised optic ridge.

"Well I don't like that Night fire guy," Shadow said as he sat down in the same chair as his sister.

"Ah so that's why you let the con's out," Red Alert asked as he watched the twins, Iornhide and Optimus talk to each other in the rec room.

"Ya but you're not going to tell anyone that we did it," Shadow asked.

"If I did that than we all would be exposed to our little deal," Red Alert replied.

(Brig)

Night fire smiled to himself at the thought of the two sparklings that he saw earlier. They were not what he expedited for such young ones. The attitude alone had caught him off guard. If he was going to use them to his advantage he needed to get them on his side.

**A/N: I know it's short. Please don't yell at me for it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Ha ha ha. I have now hit 50+ Reviews so this chapter is going to be special.**

"How did you get so small Bluestreak," Prowl said as he poked Shadow**.**

"Ok I think Prowl is incapable of taking care of the sparklings," Bluestreak said to Blaster.

"Ya that's why Optimus told us to watch them until Prowl is off of the meds or when Jazz is out of the med bay," Blaster replied a he collated some of the toys for the sparklings to play with.

"I hope Jazz is ok," Sunstreaker said as he held Blaze in one arm and trying to get Prowl back on the berth with the other.

_[Attention Arc crew Jazz has gone missing! Repeat Jazz has gone missing!]_

Jazz crawled throw the vents when he heard the announcement that he was missing from the med bay. He held his left side as he scooted over to the vent he wanted. He looked down to see the brig just under him. There was no bots in there Jazz figured that they were all looking for him. He jumped down with a loud thud. It caught Night fire's attention and he looked out to see his son standing there.

"Well look at who it is," Night fire said as he stood up and walked over to the cell's bars.

"Shut the frag up," Jazz snapped as he walked over to the cell and opened it.

"How nice of you for…," Night fire's optics widened as he felt a sharp pain in his side. "What the!?," Night fire looked down to see a small energon blade. Jazz pulled the blade back out and held it in his hand as his sire fell to the ground in pain.

"Revenge is a bitch," Jazz said as he knelt down and had the tip of the blade at Night fire's chin.

"You little," Night fire knocked the blade out of Jazz's hand and it slid across the room.

Night fire went for the blade and Jazz pulled out a gun. Jazz knew that he would need more power than a knife to kill Night fire. He pulled the trigger when his sire turned around to face him. The lazar blast went right throw Night fire's spark chamber killing him instantly. Jazz got back into the vents before any bot came into the room to see the dead mech on the floor. Blackstreak walked into the room and saw the remains of Night fire on the floor. He picked up the gun that Jazz had dropped on the floor.

"How nice," Blackstreak said to himself.

Jazz crawled all the way back to the med bay. He waited until Ratchet left the room to jump back down and lay on the med berth. He fell into a light sleep for a few minutes before he was shaken awake by a very angry Ratchet.

"Where the hell were you," Ratchet snapped when he saw Jazz turned on his optics.

"What," Jazz said in a sleepy tone.

"You have been missing for over an hour," Ratchet snapped.

"Oh," Jazz said as he sat up.

"I'm going to ask one more time. Where the hell have you been," Ratchet said in a dark voice.

"I don't want to answer," Jazz said as Optimus walked in.

"Answer what," Optimus asked as he walked over to the pair.

"Where he's been," Ratchet replied as he let go of the saboteur.

"Ahh I think Red Alert might help with that latter," Prime replied and smiled a little when he saw Jazz's fake smile fall. "Anyway Ratchet I need to speak to you in privet," Optimus gestured to Ratchet's office.

"Fine," the medic said as they headed to the room. "And Jazz if you're not in that same spot when I get back I'm going to hunt you down a weld your aft to that table," Ratchet said as the door shut.

"Shit," Jazz cursed as he lay down on the berth.

This was just great now the whole team would know he killed his sire. Jazz laid there looking up at the celling trying to think of what to do but little did he know that two little sparklings were hiding in the vent. They had watched what there carrier had done and had gone to the security office and deleted the evidence. They had talked to Blackstreak about it and he under stood at what they did and why but when they first came to talk to him they made him crash. He took the gun and knife Jazz had used and throws them into the volcano to destroy the evidence.

[Later that day]

Prowl sat on the table after finally getting his door wings fixed. It had been weird that he was so drugged up that he felt better after Ratchet took him off of the meds. Jazz was curled up on his lap sleeping as Ratchet finished some scans of Jazz's systems.

"Is he going to be ok," Prowl asked as he held his bonded close.

"He'll be fine but he will be asleep for a while," Ratchet replied as he put some tools down. "When he wakes up make sure he gets energon his tanks will be low."

"Ok Ratchet," Prowl replied as he stood up with Jazz in his arms.

"And if there are any problems call me and that means the **both **of you two," Ratchet said as Prowl left.

When Prowl walked into his and Jazz's room he dropped Jazz on the berth with a thud.

"Hay," Jazz wined as he onlined his optics.

"What did you do," Prowl snapped at his bonded.

"What," Jazz asked.

"You did something and I want to know what," Prowl said as he sat down next to Jazz on the berth.

Jazz looked down at his hands. "I killed my sire," Jazz replied in a quiet voice.

Prowl's face softened as he pulled Jazz into a tight embrace. "You ok," Prowl asked as he rubbed Jazz's back with care.

"Ya just tired that's all," Jazz replied as he enjoyed Prowl's touch.

"Then sleep and we'll talk about it later," Prowl said as he laid down next to his bonded and the two of them fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Shadow and Blaze sat in front of the TV watching TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles). Blaze was trying to copy the moves off of the turtles as Shadow sat on the couch with his head tilted to the left a little. It was quiet for the most part except for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe playing pranks on the bots. The rec room was at peace at the moment so most of the bots were working. Little did the twin sparklings know that a dark shadow was looming behind them.

"There you two are," a mechs voice called out from behind the two.

The two sparklings looked to see the mech and instantly had a bad feeling. The few bots it the rec. room ran up to the bot with guns out. The bot only had an evil grin as he grabbed the two sparklings and teleported away before the bots could do anything. Shadow and Blaze than noticed that they were in a lab of some sort. They were thrown into a small cage next to one of the lab tables.

"Now since your carrier's little friend killed Silverstreek I'll have to take something away from them," Night storm said allowed as he looked at some tools laid out on a table. "And I think you two will do the trick."

The two sparklings could only hold each other as Night storm started to organize his tools for what was to become of the sparklings.

{Autobot base twenty minutes later}

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO," Jazz pleaded as tears flowed from the mech and Prowl held him in a tight embrace for comfort.

"I don't know," Prowl whispered to his mate as both of their sparks yearned for their missing sparklings.

Most of the bots on the ark were running around trying to get something done to help the two MIA sparklings. Soundwave and Blaster were going throw the videos of the unknown bot that took Shadow and Blaze.

"Red Alert have you identify the con yet," Ironhide asked as he glanced at the couple in distress.

"Not yet but I'm getting closer," Red Alert replied as he typed away on the computer.

"We'll get them back. Just you wait," Optimus said as he put a hand on each of his officer's shoulders.

Jazz could only nod before he bared his face between Prowl's shoulder and neck. Prowl sighed as he rubbed his mates back as he looked at the monitors.

{Place Unknown}

Blaze was curled up in the farthest corner of the cage she was in. She didn't know what the con did to her brother as she held herself tightly she felt a sharp pain in her spark. Something was wrong with her twin but didn't know what to do. The con walked into the room as he wiped fresh energon off of his servos. Night storm looked at the small femme with an evil grin as he walked over to the cage. He reached into the cage to grab her and she bit him as hard as she could. Night storm pulled his hand back as he cursed at her. He then trusted his arm into the cage and pulled Blaze out as she flailed and screamed at the top of her vocals.

"Now that isn't going to help anyone," Night storm said as he carried the small sparkling to the room he emerged from. The room was small and filled with energon stained tools. Blaze saw Shadow's frame on a med. table covered in energon.

"NO LET ME GO," Blaze shrieked as she felt tears flow down her face. Night storm paid no mind to her screams as he placed her on a med. table and grabbed an energon knife. He was about to cut Blaze's vocal cords when a scalpel hit his arm. Night storm looked over to see that Shadow was standing on shaky legs as he held a knife.

"Leave her alone," Shadow yelled in a raspy voice.

The next few moments went by like a blur. In the end Shadow was sitting on the floor and Night storm had a needle in his neck as he lay on the floor in stasis lock. Blaze had a deep gash on her right leg.

**A/N: short I know but I have a plain for this.**


End file.
